Illusionary Girl
Illusionary Girl is a Japanese Fantasy, Drama, Supernatural, Tragedy, Dark Fantasy Magical Girl anime, created by DreamS. Unlike the rest of the animes and dramas DreamS has made so far, this is the first time DreamS will attempt to create a horror-like magical girl anime, similar to Puella Magi Madoka Magica. It will star Fujimoto Emi as Suzuki Alice, one of the most powerful Illusionary Girls of Yumeria. It will also star fellow DreamS members. It will air on September 1, 2013. Plot On the floating island of Yumeria, witches have invaded the island, taking the dreams of the target and turning them into a real-life nightmare, feeding on their happiness and becoming newborn witches from their despair. Among the witches are "Illusionary Girls", in which their duty to fight agaisnt them, in return for their wishes to be granted. They are ranked by levels on how powerful they are, from Level 1 as the weakest and Level 6 as the strongest. This story follows the life of Suzuki Alice, one of the most powerful Illusionary Girls of Yumeria, and how being a magical girl/Illusionary girl isn't as happy and easy as it seems. Characters *'Suzuki Alice '(鈴木アリス; voiced by Fujimoto Emi) :: The main protagonist of Illusionary Girl ''and known as one of the most powerful magical girl of Yumeria. She is a magical girl who has no memory of her past. She became an illusionary girl to be granted her wish to regain her memories again. She normally wields a sword that bursts out with electricity, but can summon up to 7 swords (known as the Noble Seven), which are the 7 most powerful swords in the noble family. She can also use spells from a book that happened to be in her house. There is currently no explanation as to why she can use magic. She is nicknamed, "The Unknown Lie". She is a Level 5.5 Illusionary Girl. *'Tsukino Rin (月野凛; voiced by Akimoto Miharu) :: Alice's friend who is also a veteran Illusionary Girl and lives with Alice and Maiko. She became an Illusionary Girl to be granted her wish to find the true reason to live. She is known to be the most merciless and cold out of all the magical girls, killing without hesitation, causing her to be nicknamed "The Merciless Illusion". She uses two cutlasses, and can summon up to 100,000 cutlasses at the same time when she wishes and due to her light weight, she is capable of moving at an incredible speed, which even leaves behind after-images and therefore, invisible to normal eyes. Her usual special move is «Whirlwind» which consists of a single swing with a two-handed cutlass from bottom-right to top left, the swing being similar to a whirlwind and repeatedly do this action, causing a tornado, which can cause an impact so great that the witch's dimension can also cause an earthquake and can destroy the dimension, thus destroying the witch. This all makes her also one of the most powerful illusionary girls in Yumeria. She is depicted as emotionless and cold, with "eyes filled with hatred". She became friends with Alice after she was beaten by her. She is also nicknamed, "The Deadly Lie". She is a Level 5.4 Illusionary Girl. *'Kurogane Maiko '(黒沼舞子; voiced by Saruwatari Hanami) :: Alice's friend who is a new Illusionary Girl and lives with Alice and Rin. She became an Illusionary Girl to be granted her wish to make people happy with her dancing. She transforms into a short Yukata with bells on the side of the sleeves and dances, which out of the sounds of the bells summon a blade that separates into thousands of slender, petal-like blades when she whispers "Senbonzakura". While the blades are too small to be seen by the naked eye, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. Maiko can control the blades at will thereby allowing her to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. While Maiko can control the blades with her mind alone, using her hands allows her to do so more effectively, making the blades move twice as fast. Although only becoming a newly-born Illusionary Girl, she quickly adjusted to the lifestyle, making her one of the most powerful Illusionary Girls. She is depicted as happy and impulsive. She is nicknamed, "The Beautiful Lie". She is a Level 5.1 Illusionary Girl. *'Yuhara Mayumi '(湯原真弓; voiced by Matsumoto Yuuka) :: A veteran Illusionary Girl who is the leader of the six illusionary girl group "'''Shin'in" (which means True Reason), who are known to be composed of very powerful Illusionary Girls, who are all at level 4.9. She is depicted as intelligent and attacks with reason. She envies Alice for her status and power and wishes to be like her. She became an Illusionary Girl to be granted her wish to be good at archery, as she came from a traditional family. She uses a rose-topped bow and arrow, in which she can release up to 50 arrows at the same time rapidly without becoming tired. This earned her the nickname "The Perfect Illusion". She is a Level 4.9 Illusionary Girl. *'Satou Katsumi '(佐藤克己; voiced by Suzuki Eri) :: A veteran Illusionary Girl who is the sub-leader of the six illusionary girl group "Shin'in" (which means True Reason), who are known to be composed of very powerful Illusionary Girls, who are all at level 4.9. She is depicted as someone who is greatly respected between Illusionary Girls, due to her sophisticated and collected character. She became an Illusionary Girl to be granted her wish to be like a normal person, as she came from a wealthy and rich family. She uses a one-handed rapier, and uses the skill "Linear", which consists of a single thrust straight forward by first holding the rapier in front of the body and then putting in a twist from there. She is very quick, and because of this, it earned her the nickname "The Flash Illusion". She is a Level 4.9 Illusionary Girl. *'Aihara Chinatsu '(相原千夏; voiced by Satou Miki) :: A veteran Illusionary Girl who is a member of the six illusionary girl group"Shin'in" (which means True Reason), who are known to be composed of very powerful Illusionary Girls, who are all at level 4.9. She is depicted as the kindest out of the 6. She became an Illusionary Girl to be granted her wish to have a peaceful, magical life, since she seemed to have gotten bored of her own life and thought things were too hectic. She uses a big wand, at which the top is shaped like a crescent moon. She is the only other known Illusionary Girl to use magic (the other being Suzuki Alice). She normally serves as the healer of Shin'in, but knows how to use all four elements with powerful spells. This earned her the nickname "The Magical Illusion". She is a Level 4.9 Illusionary Girl. *'Kaname Shizuka '(かなめ静加; voiced by Yamaguchi Sachiko) :: A veteran Illusionary Girl who is a member of the six illusionary girl group"Shin'in" (which means True Reason), who are known to be composed of very powerful Illusionary Girls, who are all at level 4.9. She is depicted as someone who is respected between Illusionary Girls, due to her "my pace" and masculine-like character. She became an Illusionary Girl to be granted her wish to be stronger and to protect the ones she loved, due to being bullied as a kid. She uses the Bastard Sword, and is considered a sword master. Her special move is "Vertical Arc". The first hit of the skill is a diagonal slash from top-left to bottom-middle. As the sword approaches the floor, the user quickly readjusts their wrist and performs another diagonal slash from bottom-middle to top-right. The combined trajectory of the two hits looks like the latin letter "V". Because of this, it earned her the nickname "The Optical Illusion". She is a Level 4.9 Illusionary Girl. *'Kawai Hajime '(河合肇; voiced by Sugiura Asuka) :: A veteran Illusionary Girl who is a member of the six illusionary girl group"Shin'in" (which means True Reason), who are known to be composed of very powerful Illusionary Girls, who are all at level 4.9. She is depicted as the cutest of the 6, often making her a target for boys. She became an Illusionary Girl to be granted her wish to become quicker and more athletic, as she was very unathletic and teased for only relying on her cuteness and beauty. She transforms into what seems to be similar to the old chinese soldier armor, wielding 4 long, slim swords. She can use all 4 at the same time, a skill that no other Illusionary Girl can do, which causes her to attack swiftly and cleanly, usually finishing within 6 seconds and cutting the opponent into 48 deadly cuts within those seconds. This earned her the nickname "The Swift Illusion". She is a Level 4.9 Illusionary Girl. *'Hori Reni '(堀レニ; voiced by Watanabe Kimiko) :: A veteran Illusionary Girl who is a member of the six illusionary girl group"Shin'in" (which means True Reason), who are known to be composed of very powerful Illusionary Girls, who are all at level 4.9. She is depicted as the quietest and coldest of the 6, and is often compared to Tsukino Rin. Hori idolizes Tsukino for her ability. She became an Illusionary Girl to be granted her wish to stand out more, as her aura was considered as "air", and that it seemed as if she was invisible to everyone. She wields dual pistols fitted with bayonets. Her special move is called "Starburst Stream", and is considered one of the fastest and most-hit attacks amongst the Illusionary Girls, as it is a 20-hit combo. Because of this, she is nicknamed, "The Powerful Illusion". She is a Level 4.9 Illusionary Girl. *'Miyamura Kyoko '(宮村京子; voiced by Takahashi Rie) :: A newly-born Illusionary Girl. She does not team up with anyone and is considered a Lone wolf. She finds other Illusionary Girls "a waste of time" and that they only get in her way. She has a eyepatch over her right eye, and wields a one-hand sword. The reason she became an Illusionary Girl is currently unknown. She is rumored to be a Level 4 Illusionary Girl. *'Yukimura Akane '(雪村朱音; voiced by Kimura Manami) :: A veteran Illusionary Girl who is considered one of the most powerful Illusionary Girls, being at Level 5.5 Her choice of weapon is a red dagger. She originally trained Suzuki Alice until Alice eventually outshone her. She is known to be very kind, but very dangerous and scary when fighting. The reason she became an Illusionary Girl is currently unknown. *'Kikuchi Kyou '(菊池きょう; voiced by Kosuga Kirino) :: A newly-born Illusionary Girl who is very careless and hopes to be part of the six Illusionary girl group "Shin'in". Her weapon is a long, slender sword. The reason she became an Illusionary Girl is currently unknown. She is rumored to be a Level 3.5 Illusionary Girl. *'Kurogane Maika '(黒鐘舞花; voiced by Ogawa Chiaki) :: Maiko's twin sister and later becomes an Illusionary Girl and lives with Alice, Rin and Maiko. She wanted to protect Yumeria like her older twin sister Maiko, because she was tired of always being protected by Maiko. She became an Illusionary Girl to become stronger and become confident as Maiko. Her weapon is a medium-length chinese sword. Her special move is unknown. She is currently a Level 4 Illsuionary Girl. :: 'The Four Legendary Illusionary Girls' *'Fujibayashi Hanami '(藤林花見; voiced by Tanaka Chiharu) :: Hanami is one of the four legendary Illusionary Girls who have reached the highest level achieved, Level 5.6. She is the first Illusionary Girl to achieve this level out of the 4. She is currently missing. *'Kirisawa Asami '(桐沢浅見; voiced by Nakagawa Nagi) :: Asami is one of the four legendary Illusionary Girls who have reached the highest level achieved, Level 5.6. She is the second Illusionary Girl to achieve this level out of the 4. She is currently missing. *'Tsubaki Mitsuko '(椿ミツコ; voiced by Akimoto Yumi) :: Mitsuko is one of the four legendary Illusionary Girls who have reached the highest level achieved, Level 5.6. She is the third Illusionary Girl to achieve this level out of the 4. She is currently missing. *'Kurohashi Nana '(黒橋奈々; voiced by Fujiwara Hanako) :: Nana is one of the four legendary Illusionary Girls who have reached the highest level achieved, Level 5.6. She is the fourth Illusionary Girl to achieve this level out of the 4. She is currently missing. :: Witches *Witch Kurohime (魔法使い黒姫; voiced by Aisaka Minori) *Witch Sumire (魔法使い菫; voiced by Nagase Mirei) *Witch Suzume (魔法使い雀; voiced by Yamada Ayumu) *Witch Aya (魔法使い彩; voiced by Nakano Harumi) *Witch Avaron (魔法使いアヴァロン; voiced by Matsuoka Ayaka) *Witch Hotaru (魔法使い蛍; voiced by Furukawa Nanase) *Witch Shizuka (魔法使い静香; voiced by Kobayashi Rie) *Witch Tsukiko (魔法使い月子; voiced by Itou Nao) *Witch Hinatsuki (魔法使い雛突き; voiced by Sugiura Asuka) *Witch Izanami (魔法使いイザナミ; voiced by Fujimoto Kumiko) Category:DreamS Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime